Amor y enredo en el internado
by Otonotachibana'Makie
Summary: shikatem, sasusaku, naruhina
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

El primer día que crucé esas puertas me dolía el estómago terriblemente a causa de los nervios, sin embargo recuerdo esa curiosidad tal vez infantil ante el conjuro de una puerta abierta en todos los sentidos y el hecho de que detrás de ella se encontrara un mar verde de árboles entre los cuales se perdía el camino. El marco era irresistible, prometía aventuras y misterios increíbles en mi imaginación, ya suficientemente desarrollada a los once años, así que, tomando la mano de mis hermanos avancé, aparentando una energía y un coraje que no poseía en realidad creyendo ingenuamente que ellos no se darían cuenta y que tal vez lograría infundirles una pequeña parte de arrojo ante nuestra situación que había sido más bien precaria hasta entonces.

Sonrío al cruzar la puerta una vez más, la puerta de mi hogar, aunque pueda parecer patético carecer de una casa verdadera y normal, en el sentido más corriente de la palabra. Mi hogar nada tiene que ver con ese sitio al que uno siempre puede volver cuando todo va mal, y no es que menosprecie a mis hermanos, pero el poder llamar a alguien "papá y mamá" es algo que nos ha marcado de por vida, queramos o no, y tal vez hasta haya afectado demasiado a mi hermano menor. No se lo puede culpar, ya que no los conoció en absoluto y no pudo superar el trauma, diferente al mío, que consiste en tratar de no olvidar un vago recuerdo al que ni siquiera puedo ponerle cara. No quiero olvidar, es una de las cosas que más miedo me da en este mundo.

Me apoyo contra el muro recubierto de hiedra al otro lado de la puerta y escucho el río que fluye al otro lado de la carretera, siguiendo su rumbo y marcando el límite de los árboles y arbustos que forman una clara hilera de centinelas a ambos lados de la vía pavimentada. De pronto, un chapoteo, apenas el silencioso golpe del agua al cerrarse para absorber una piedra.

- ¿Esperas a alguien? –Shikamaru Nara esta sentado al otro lado de la puerta, y bien callado, porque hasta entonces ni había reparado en él.

- ¿No tienes nada más que hacer a parte de tirar piedras al río? – digo, tratando de ser cortés pero mi genio me arrebata un pequeño deje desdeñoso por la sorpresa.

- ¿Me vas a contestar con otra pregunta si te hago otra? –y él, ¡presuntuosamente tan tranquilo!

- No te preocupes, ahora te respondo: A ti no te importa.

No lo conozco de nada, aparte de que tal vez me parece un poco… ¿Narcisista? Si no me equivoco ha salido en menos de 6 meses con 4 chicas diferentes, o eso me han dicho. Aún así, ¿a quién le importan las habladurías? Si hablamos de factores concluyentes, puedo decir que las pintas de guaperas solo transmiten una especie de aura que a la mayoría atrae pero que a mi me repugna. Las chicas más guapas, todas detrás de él, con toda su arrebatadora superficialidad y su facilidad para cambiar de amigos según les convengan… No son mala gente, pero tienen un estilo de vida egoísta y, aunque la promiscuidad no es un delito, jactarse de ello es algo patético que demuestra que el que se jacta de ello o de cualquier cosa, como tener una moto a los 16, tan solo quiere llamar la atención y distinguirse del resto. "¡Bop to de top!" es lo único que importa.

_Antes de continuar, debo hacer una pequeña aclaración; tengo 18 años_.

- Escucha… -empieza él.

- He quedado con alguien, si no te importa.

Trato de evitar un audible suspiro pero es muy, pero que muy… la palabra más que guapo, seria atractivo… O ambas cosas. Lo miro de la cabeza a los pies, e inconscientemente me detengo en el torso de espaldas anchas, caderas más estrechas, unos buenos pectorales y abdominales por lo que se puede apreciar… Incoscientemente llego a su cara y descubro sus ojos, de mirada burlona.

- Tiene gracia… -dice.

"¡Mierda, que pillada!" no puedo evitar pensar.

- ¿El qué…? –Otro fallo; hacerme la tonta ha sido como confesar el delito.

Lo miro otra vez y doy un paso hacia atrás irreflexivamente, porque ha cruzado la puerta y quiero evitar cualquier contacto físico por él, aunque salva los escasos quince centímetros que he puesto de por medio en menos que se dice nada.

"_Si me mantengo firme ni se me acercará."_

Se sitúa delante de mí, cara a cara.

- ¿Sigue teniendo gracia, sabes? –ríe en tono burlón.

- ¿El qué, exactamente? –respondo, desafiante.

- Tu rápida manera de encubrir un fallo en esa mala cara que habitualmente pones. ¿Duele mucho la rotura? Porque no vayas ha arreglar la máscara, que ya te he bien visto.

- ¿Qué se supone que has visto? –inquiero yo, con un semblante indescifrable.

- Te he estado observando…

Se aparta de mí y chuta una piedra al río. Decisivamente no sé si me encuentro en una situación incómoda o solamente inquietante.

- ¿Eres un acosador? –digo bruscamente y con sorna. Pero él continua.

- Sé que sales del internado cada miércoles a esta hora. Sé también que tomas dos tazas de café solo por las mañanas y eso me lo estoy inventando…Es coña.

- No le veo la gracia.

Hizo cara como de incredulidad y siguió, como explicándose.

- Era para romper el hielo a ver si te relajas un poco.

- Estoy relajada.-Contesté casi inmediatamente.

Me coge por los hombros diciendo "a ver…", pero me deshago de él más bruscamente de lo que querría, porque no quiero parecer idiota ni temerosa de él. Al parecer no lo consigo porque se ofende aunque parezca intentar ocultarlo.

- ¡Ey, que tampoco muerdo!

- Lo siento, es sólo que…

- ¿Tengo que declarar mis intenciones de hacerte un masaje antas de intentarlo?

- Hago kárate y judo, deberías tener cuidado con ese tipo de movimientos, y más siendo un desconocido.

- Vamos en la misma clase!

- ¿En serio?- mi incredulidad y sorpresa son tales que no puede evitar hecharse a reír.

- ¿Realmente, cuando decides pasar de todos lo haces sin más no?

- Siento no estar más atenta en clase por los chicos más populares que por las mates, pero por tu caché y tu fama no te preocupes, te conozco de vista y oídos, aunque eso es todo!

- Preferiría que no hubieras oído hablar de mi si voy a hacerte un masaje y te apartas.

- ¡A ver, deja ya lo del masaje, no es normal ir masajeando a la gente por ahí! ¿Es que las chicas de tu… de nuestra clase se dejarían hacer un masaje así… por las buenas?

- Cariño, ellas suplican para hacerme uno a mí.

- Eres disgustante y asqueroso, ¡vaya cara que se te ha puesto con el comentario! –lo de _cariño_ me disgusta más de lo que estoy dispuesta a expresar, ¡me pone de los nervios!

- ¿Acaso estas algo resentida porque tu popularidad no esta por las nubes? A no ser que sea como la "no se acerquen, muerde".

- ¿Si llevo ese cartel colgando del cuello, por que no le haces caso y te vas? ¡Y si se trata de reputación, que sepas que me importa un comino; ya que con ella o sin, el chico que se supone es el más guapo del curso suplica para hacerme masajes!

- Yo…

No le voy a dejar terminar la frase.

- ¡Y aún lo hace!

Se me queda mirando durante un rato, pensativo, y después ríe.

- Anda, siéntate.-Dice en tono desenfadado.

- Si, ahora te haces el tonto, no me voy a sentar, ¡vas a tener que suplicármelo por que en realidad, ni siquiera me apetece!

- Dices que no te apetece…? Quieres que yo haga que te apetezca, tal vez?

Dice arrimándos a mi con un movimiento casi felino.

- Vale, de acuerdo! –Suelto y me siento al otro lado, regocijándome de su cara de insatisfacción-: ¿Qué creías, que lo próximo era un "¡oh, bésame!"

- No te preocupes, en el primer minuto de esta conversación (o debería decir discusión) ya he notado que no debes ser alguien con quien convivir, a quien poder amar fácilmente sin ataques de pánico por el medio y eso.

La humillación arde por mis venas y trato de contenerme para no ponerme roja de vergüenza. Me levanto y me acerco a él, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

- Está bien. Una pena que yo sea tan fría y despiadada… teniendo en cuenta que te mueres por mí.

Sin ningún tipo de problema, és más, (y aunque me cueste reconocerlo) lo beso con ansiedaddos besos y rápidamente él trata de devolverme el tercero. És entonces cuando yo me aparto y le guiño el ojo, diciendo:

- Y vas a seguir muriéndote, no te preocupes. –¡Espero muy francamente que reflexione sobre eso!

Y… también espero poder olvidar ese beso.


	2. Chapter 2

Cada dia que pasa me doy cuenta de que hay algo que va mal. Shikamaru siempre venia a mi clase en los descansos, solo para verme a mí. Después, a la hora del comedor, solía sentarse a mi mesa, normalmente justo a mi lado. Más de una vez, sentados en el sofá de la sala común, viendo la TV, su brazo descansaba en mis hombros, y no está de más decir que cada vez había conseguido atraerlo más y más hacia mí… Sin embargo, hace unos días que nadie viene a verme en los descansos, tengo que conformarme con otros chicos soso y menos guapos que se sienten a mi lado en las comidas y los juegos de sofá han simplemente sido borrados del mapa.

No estoy enfadada con él, eso jamás…, estoy en un furioso estado de calma y presiento quién será mi próxima víctima: esa furcia marginada que con el típico cuento de la chica especial va de cama en cama sin que nadie se entere, simplemente porque no se relaciona con nadie.

- ¡Ino!

Huh, la niña buena. Pon cara de entusiasmo, por favor.

- ¡Dime Hinata!

- Me han dicho que te han robado a tu nene, eh!

Trato de disimular mi sorpresa. ¿Qué está pasando? La mosquita muerta se atreve conmigo porque Shikamaru ya no me hace caso? Pero además no tiene sentido porque tampoco estábamos saliendo y… Bueno aunque yo tal vez lo dijera en los vestuarios alguna vez y… Mierda.

- No te preocupes por mí, sé que no tengo ninguna oportunidad para seducir a tu primito, ese con el que debes pasar tantas horas en el baño, porque por aquí tampoco es que se os vea mucho.

Sonrisa de inocencia y amabilidad. Me maravillo de mis rápidos reflejos; es lo único que te salva entre las adolescentes en potencia.

- Invéntate lo que quieras, a diferencia de ti, los chismorreos no me importan en absoluto. Y tampoco te lo tomes tan a mal. ¿No será que te importaba el chico al fin y al cabo? Porque en el vestuario hablabas de el más como un trofeo desechable que como una persona. Tal vez en eso te diferencias de Temari. No te sulfures. Ciao.

- ¡Será zorra!

* * *

- ¡Temari!

Trato de parecer muy concentrada en el bocadillo que tengo delante y cierro los ojos deseando desaparecer.

- ¡Temari!

Parece que no funciona…

- ¿Qué…?

Pregunto débilmente ante Shikamaru, que acaba, simplemente, de saltar la barandilla de las escaleras para quedarse apenas a 20 milimetros de mi cara boquiabierta por la sorpresa. Tendré que dejar de sorprenderme, o me volveré loca. Repito mi pregunta, pero sonríe de esa forma tan atractiva que sólo él sabe cómo hacer, y me pregunta inocentemente:

- ¿Quieres un poco?

Contemplo una bolsa repleta de mini-croisants de chocolate. Parece que el "consigue un hombre con la comida" funciona también para mí.

- No gracias, estoy comiendo salado, ¿no lo ves?

- Vale, entonces los guardaré para más tarde.

Oh, no. Eres mi héroe.

- Escucha –mantén la calma y… la distancia (¡tan cerca de mí y ya me parece lo más normal del mundo!¡Me acabaré… acostumbrando!)- Realmente voy a dar un paso atrás, de hecho estoy alejándome dos metros y me interesa preguntarte si sabes por qué.

- ¿no quieres que te vean conmigo?

- No es tanto como que me vean contigo, porque me dan igual los cotilleos, la verdad es que hasta creo que huyen de mi… como las demás… chicas.

- ¿Eso de tener dos hermanos te hace más fácil relacionarte con los chicos o…?

- Si, ¿qué les pasa a las chicas? Con los chicos todo es más tranquilo, más simple… ¡Un momento, no me líes! Te estaba diciendo que…

Pienso un momento, observo la curva de la mandíbula hacia la oreja en la cual lleva un pendiente. Simplemente ¡demasiado sexy para soportarlo! Sonrío más para mí misma que para él y me doy cuenta de que me mira con un deje de curiosidad en los ojos. Tal vez será porque acabo de dejar la frase a medias. Me siento incómoda.

- ¡Adiós!

- ¡Eh, espera! –me coge del brazo- no puedes decirme adiós e irte así… dejándome plantado.

- Experiméntalo, tal vez sea la primera vez, pero si soy tu tipo seguro que irás acostumbrándote.

- ¿Acaso lo dudas?

Se me acerca ooootra vez. Me empiezo a poner nerviosa. No es que no me guste es… no quiero tener que plantearme nada de esto así que largo! Aunque tampoco quiero herir sus sentimientos… ¿Mierda, tan blanda me estoy volviendo?

Solo tengo que mirarlo 2 segundos para descubrir que sí, pero sólo con él, lo que es peor.

- ¿Qué…, que quieres oír?

- Lo que tu tengas que decir al respecto, obviamente. Sabes, me besaste el otro día y…

- ¡SHSHSHSHshhshs! Por favor, no lo digas, no chilles. –consigo susurrar. Noto enseguida lo roja que me estoy poniendo y la situación se vuelve el doble de embarazosa.

- Diré lo que quiera, no creas que te estaré persiguiendo siempre.

- Si esas tenemos, no tengo ningún problema, el que lo tiene eres tú, así que si te molesto déjame en paz! ¡Cómo puedes ser tan… contradictorio, tu actitud no tiene sentido!

En sus ojos brilla un destello de ira, me coge por los hombros y al principio creo que me va a zarandear.

- ¡Mira quién habla, la que un día me besa y al otro sería capaz de pegarme una bofetada!

- No me tientes –le advierto, levantando un dedo. Entre su cara y la mía.

Callamos unos segundos y de repente parece que va a decir algo y se aleja un paso.

- Escucha… -me acerco un paso- yo lo sient… -y le cierro los labios con el dedo índice.

El contacto le sorprende, y yo me deshago por dentro al notar la calidez de sus labios.

- Quién lo siente soy yo. Basta de peleas. En realidad me caes bien, mientras no seas tan… pegajoso.

- ¿Me acabas de rechaz…? –otra vez el índice sobre los labios. Siento que no podré aguantar mucho más sin caer en la tentación de hacer el ridículo y besarle otra vez, así que me giro y me alejo más rápido de lo normal.

Él es un chico guapo, un niño mimado de las chicas… Como _Deni Zuko_ en _Grease_, pero no es de fiar… eso es sólo una película!

* * *

- Sasuke… me gustas. Querrías salir conmigo?

- ...

Trato de pensarlo, de tomarlo en serio, pero mi primer impulso es…

- No.

- Oh, vale, de acuerdo.

Hm, eso es una reacción con clase. Demasiado bien preparada… No es que mi fama hable por mí, aun así, estoy hablando con una de las chicas más populares del internado; es normal que sepa cómo seguir con la faceta de chica experimentada aun con el corazón roto.

Sakura lo habría hecho peor. Tal vez hubieran sido gritos? Una reclamación? Una réplica de "porqué no"?

No, supongo que no.

Sakura habría llorado…

- Cualquiera que te mire ahora diría que estas pensando en algo que "te gusta" o más bien que te "enternece" lo suficiente como para que pongas una sonrisa ausente con una pizca de secreto. Vamos, que piensas en alguien. Aunque "gustar" y "enternecer" no me parecen verbos adecuados para ti, ¡pero así es el amor!

Oh, Ino y sus bobadas sentimentales.

- Algo que no creo que él pueda llegar a padecer.

- Lo dices como si fuera una enfermedad.

- Es que en el caso en que lo haga, lo que parece justificado por su sonrisa, es, seriamente, una enfermedad. ¿Dónde está esa mirada perdida, y ese aire ausente y arrogante a la vez?

Vale, si hasta Naruto lo percibe es "Oh, Ino y **mis** bobadas sentimentales"?

- No quiero oír una palabra de eso -digo.

No lo niego, eso sería exagerar el tema. En realidad no me importa, pero, si lo supiera ella…

- De verdad. –añado, y salgo de la habitación. Tanto Naruto como Ino se han quedado perplejos por mi ataque de sinceridad. Tal vez debería hacerlo más a menudo porque por una vez en su vida se han callado.


	3. Chapter 3

**TEMARI**

- Hey, Ino, qué tal?

Se le ilumina el rostro solo de oír su nombre de los labios de él.

- ¡Como siempre! ¿Y tu?

- También muy bien, un poco cansado...

Algo interfiere mi visión y me pierdo su conversación.

- No te preocupes, puedes estar segura de que él es totalmente inmune a sus encantos, aunque tu no lo serás cuando decida ir a por ti a apalearte, o lo que se le ocurra.

- ¿Es que de pronto mi cara a adoptado una amable expresión que invita a la gente a hablar conmigo?

Pregunté, tratando de ladear a la cabeza para visionar a Ino y a Shikamaru.

- Sigues siendo la misma, solo que más interesante, así que vete acostumbrándote; conozco a Ino desde pequeña.

Era una pregunta retórica; no había ninguna necesidad de responderla.

- Bien... la verdad es que aunque no te conozco para nada, sé que siempre hemos ido a la misma clase y que tienes éxito con las chicas. Creo que es la única razón por la cual me acuerdo de tu nombre, Sasuke… Bueno, encantada.

Mi intento de zanjar una conversación demasiado comprometida sobre Shikamaru con alguien que no conozco, pero él sigue hablando.

- Si te sirve de consuelo es la primera vez que te oigo mencionar más de dos palabras, a no ser que sea en clase, así que la sorpresa es mutua. De que me acercase a hablar. No sé porque lo he hecho pero… Nunca se lo habría dicho a nadie, pero aunque tengo esa faceta de silencio permanente, en fin, "te dejo" ser mi amiga.

- Respecto a lo de Ino, a la que por cierto no conozco de nada, pero que se ve que hay un alto índice de probabilidades de que me pille manía porque eres la segunda persona que me lo advierte, aprecio tu preocupación. Sé que no sueles implicarte y te lo agradezco. A partir de ahora iré con más cuidado. Así que soy yo quién marca límites y no sé si vas a pasar el examen de la amistad: hacen falta más que palabras.

- ¿Hechos?

Nada de lo que dice le hace cambiar esa expresión de me importa un bledo. Creo que empieza a caerme bien.

- Vas por el buen camino –le sonrío porque me hace gracia. Parece que la gente callada solo dice algo cuando realmente quiere hacerlo. No sabía que fuera tan buen tío- sí me disculpas me voy a buscar a mis hermanos.

- Bien, si alguien tropieza contigo por el pasillo es por tu faceta de invisibilidad. Así que ve con cuidado. La verdad es que no sé como lo consigues.

Me despedí con un gesto diciendo: "¡Te daré clases si quieres!" ^^

Dibuja una media sonrisa que me hace sentir satisfecha, con esa agradable felicidad de encontrar a una persona con la que charlar sinceramente un rato.

"¡Si, me cae muy bien!"

No se parece en nada al fanfarrón de turno y al menos se ha acercado sin intenciones de ligar ni nada de eso.

Aunque Shikamaru no me habla desde hace dos días…

¿Debe importarme que no lo haga?

* * *

**SHIKAMARU**

- ¡Mira esos dos!

Me giro y veo a Sasuke hablando con Temari al lado de la entrada de la cantina.

- ¡Si no fuera porque conozco a Sasuke desde hace muchos años y sé que no es precisamente un flirteador en potencia, diría que se está ligando a esa chica, qué bueno!

Mi primer gesto es ir hacia allí, pero Ino me detiene.

- ¿Qué haces? ¡Por una vez que se anima déjale en paz al pobre!

¡Tiene razón! ¿Qué voy a hacer?

- Si, no es asunto mío.

Me quedo pensativo e Ino me mira un momento con una expresión un poco rara. Como si quisiera pedirme algo y no se atreviera. Mi mente sigue puesta en los dos que charlan tranquilamente. "¿Qué es eso?"¡Temari se está riendo! Y es la primera vez que hablan. Como aquella vez…

El recuerdo del beso me hace volver la vista otra vez. Estoy inquieto, no puedo evitarlo. Ella no tiene porque besarlo, ni siquiera le conoce… Aunque entonces a mí tampoco. ¡Mierda, porque he tenido que dejarle espacio y tiempo! Pensé que si me alejaba un tanto ella se relajaría y así… lo tendría más fácil o pensaría más en mí. La decepcionante conclusión es que no piensa en mí; más bien me a olvidado.

Ino sigue mirándome con gesto grave. Parece que se esta debatiendo con lago y no para de mirarme. De pronto, una idea asoma en mi cabeza; pero no puede ser.

- ¿Un chocolate?- río medio en broma.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes ofrecerme?

Por un momento su expresión parece seria, pero al siguiente ya se está riendo y contesto:

- ¡Estamos en un internado; no se encargan niños aquí!

Río un rato más, tratando de ocultar mi incomodidad.

¡Diós! Como no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Mi risa no tarda en esfumarse y siento que debo apartarme de Ino, a la que quiero demasiado como para hacerle ese tipo de daño. Vienen a mí todas las bromas obscenas, las muestras de cariño que para mí no iban más allá de la amistad y también percibo la fácil malinterpretación que pueden ofrecer.

- Voy a ver qué tal ha ido – rápidamente me voy hacia Temari, que ha entrado en la cantina.

Miro a Sasuke al pasar, tal vez por curiosidad o por… no sé… "Celos".

- Tem… -me interrumpo.

Temari se encuentra con sus dos hermanos. No sé si sería bueno molestarla en este momento; parecen pasarlo bien.

Me voy. Tal vez Kiba vaya a salir para pasear a su perro y pueda acompañarle para fumar un cigarro.

¡Lo necesito!:(

* * *

**SAKURA**

- ¡Naruto!

Lo llamo cuatro veces hasta que me doy cuenta de que lleva puestos los auriculares. Corro para alcanzarlo y se gira sonriendo.

- Dime, Saku.

- Hoy Hinata me ha dicho que este sábado hay escapada hacia el "Oppidum", la zona de camping con fogata al lado del lago; ¡No podemos faltar!

- Parece inevitable…

- ¡Y ella también viene!

- ¿EN serio?

No me sorprende su incredulidad. Hinata casi nunca participa en ese tipo de salidas clandestinas; es demasiado prudente, pero al final conseguí que fuera. No sé cómo, porque he nombrado todos los chicos que pensaba invitar y solo entonces me ha dicho que si; ¡eso quiere decir que habrá diversión, aunque aún no sé quién es el afortunado que le interesa! Aún así, sería perfecto si fuera aquél que tengo delante, teniendo en cuenta su incapacidad para conmover a las chicas… En fin.

- ¿Qué te parece Hinata? –le pregunto casualmente a mi amigo de la infancia.

- ¿EH?

- Ya sabes, como chica.

-¿EH?

A veces me pone histérica.

- ¡¿Es un "¿EH?" de no entiendo la pregunta, de no lo sé, o simplemente eres idiota?

- Lo-lo siento, simpl-emente…

Balbucea como un atontado:

- Oh, Jo, jo, jo… no hace falta que digas más.

Mientras me alejo por el pasillo se oye la frase: "no sé que me dá más miedo; que lo haya adivinado o su reacción". Río para mi misma ante el comentario pero Naruto no debe preocuparse. Tendré tiempo de ocuparme de ellos, si Hinata lo quiere, pero también voy a estar ocupada con mis propios planes, ¡A saber!; Sasuke Uchiha.

Todos lo saben. Todo el mundo, al menos desde que lo declaré en tercero de primaria, en plan, delante de toda la clase; ¿Sasuke, quieres salir conmigo? Seguido del interpelado saliendo de la clase sin decir nada. Eso zanjó la cuestión. Pero han pasado muchos años y aún lo quiero. Siempre lo he hecho.

Aunque él no se da por aludido…Y este sábado voy a conseguir que, al menos, me preste algo de su atención.

* * *

**TEMARI**

- No voy a ir.

- Oh, vamos, Temari.

Shikamaru apoyó la mano en la pared, a mi lado. Detrás del gimnasio no hay nadie a esas horas, pero aún así me pone nerviosa su proximidad.

- Cada vez que haces eso me intimidas.

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Te pones en esta posición de… ataque.

- ¿Ataque? ¿te sientes atacada?

- Oh, vamos. Es la típica posición de machito.

Levanta las manos y suspira audiblemente.

- ¡Vale, se ha terminado el apoyarse en la pared, señorita quisquillosa! Pero que sepas que entonces tienes que dejar de decir que no a todo lo que te propongo. Es ofensivo, aunque me gusta este carácter tuyo tan inflamable.

Noto como me suben los colores, y él se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho.

- Tu sinceridad es… halagadora… Pero aún así estás loco si crees que voy a ir a la "escapada" con tu grupo.

- No solo somos nosotros; habrá mucha gente. Puedes traer a tus hermanos.

- No los conoces.

Me miró con curiosidad. Tengo que explicárselo:

- Quiero decir; ellos van por su propio pie. Que yo prefiera los libros a la gente de mi edad, no quiere decir que ellos no tengan su grupito. Aunque seguramente mi problema es ese; voy más con los amigos de mi hermano mayor que con vosotros; pero es normal, porque soy mayor, solo me perdí un año de estudio durante… ya sabes, mi transición hasta que llegué aquí, y…

- ¿Tu transición? Eso quiere decir que te pasaste un año sin ir a la escuela, pero ¿por…?

- No voy a hablar de eso.

Lo pilló al vuelo.

- OK. ¿Vienes?

- Tal vez, pero…

Estoy dudando.

- Te rindes muy rápido hoy no?

¿Quiere que vaya o no?

- No creo que esté con tu grupo, sabes, creo que iré con mis hermanos, ya planeaba hacerlo, y claro, no quiero que pienses…

-¿Que me has dicho que no, sólo para que no pensara que ibas para verme a mí?

Me quedo mirándolo, sin saber qué contestar. Me temo que tendré que afirmar que sí, pero, aunque es penoso que me excuse ante mi misma; lo he hecho inconscientemente.

- ¿No dices nada?¿Puedo aprovechar el momento?

Demasiado rápido me doy cuenta de que se trata, lo suficiente como para atarle los brazos al cuello cuando se lanza para darme un beso. Me sorprendo, porque me abandono a él, y el beso se prolonga y me aprieto contra él, que me mantiene, sujeta entre sus brazos, contra la pared. Se aparta un momento y yo le suelto la cola, revolviéndole el pelo. "Que guapo está…" No creo que le interese saberlo, así que simplemente le devuelvo el beso, que se vuelve más apasionado a medida que tratamos de acercarnos más el uno al otro. Su mano resigue la curva de mi espalda, y cuando baja un poco más me doy cuenta de que esta oscuro, estamos detrás de la zona del gimnasio en la que yo había estado leyendo, y que deberíamos irnos antes de que nos encuentren o nos echen en falta.

Pero Shikamaru sigue besándome, y la sensación de estar recostada en su pecho es demasiado reconfortante como para dejarlo sin oponer resistencia.

Trato de darle unos golpecitos en el hombro, se aparta y nuestros labios se encuentran apenas a dos centímetros. En un segundo veo lo fácilmente que es salvarlos. Rápidos besos, dulces, sonríe, y yo le sonrío también. Me besa la punta de la nariz y la comisura de los labios. Me aparto tal vez un poco bruscamente, pero lo necesito para despertar del encanto y la fuerza que opera en mi cuando estoy entre sus brazos.

Me falta el aliento pero consigo decir:

- Tenemos que ir… al comedor.

Me giro y desaparezco para recostarme en la esquina y tranquilizarme un rato. En menos que se dice nada recibo un beso, y una promesa:

- Ya entraré yo primero, si quieres. A las once en la puerta de los baños del jardín del edificio C, hasta luego.

Lo veo alejarse, y me siento de pronto estúpida y decepcionada. Pienso en sus besos.¿Quién me mandó a hablar entonces?


	4. Chapter 4

**TEMARI:**

El comedor está ya medio vacío, pero mis hermanos me han esperado igualmente en la puerta. No parecen enfadados por la espera, pero aún así no pueden evitar morirse de hambre. Gaara, que normalmente es muy callado, entra antes de que llegue a la puerta, y Kankurô ríe, "un poco más y hubieran cerrado. Esta tan desesperado que pensaba en probar el canibalismo, y mira que de pequeño no comía nada de nada..."

- Ya suenas como un viejo. Pero gracias por esperar.

Lo digo sinceramente. La mayoría de hermanos o parientes que residen en el internado no comen juntos ni hacen otras actividades juntos, al menos no necesariamente. Sin embargo, nosotros tres, -en particular, Kankurô y yo- impusimos la norma de comer en familia, pues carecíamos de ninguna otra, a parte de nosotros. En navidad solemos coger dinero de nuestra herencia y alquilar una casa en algún sitio, siempre a cargo de nuestro tutor legal, claro, y en verano hacemos más de lo mismo.

Somos todo lo que tenemos.

- Siento el retraso Gaara, en serio. ¿Qué tal tu día?

Mi hermano es demasiado perspicaz la mayoría de las veces. Apenas sonríe, pero parece hacer uso de toda su afabilidad a la hora de comentar:

- Normal. El tuyo supongo que un poco agitado teniendo en cuenta que has llegado tan tarde.

Como para constatar sus palabras, la encargada del comedor nos dice que dentro de diez minutos cierran. Me apresuro a comer y trato de ignorar su comentario y la mirada de cómplice que mi otro hermano acaba de lanzarle. ¡Será mejor no tocar el tema! Lo último que me apetece es una charla sobre mi vida sentimental, y menos si esta tiene que ver con Shikamaru. Simplemente tengo la impresión de que no pegarían para nada.

- ¿Vais a ir a la acampada secreta, no es cierto? –digo-, ¿Quién más habrá, Gaara?

- De mi curso casi nadie, somos los pequeños. Pero del suyo van todos, de hecho serán los anfitriones.

Kankurô toma la palabra.

- No es la primera vez, ni será la última, que se organiza una escapada. Es sábado. ¿Quién quiere quedarse encerrado un sábado, y más por la noche? –Gaara y yo no respondemos; pues realmente es difícil mantener a Kankurô y a sus amigos encerrados en ningún sitio en ningún momento-. Lo de la escapada ya es una tradición, y los de tu curso están armando demasiado alboroto con eso. Como nos pillen, los pequeños se quedan atrás; no somos las mamás de nadie. Si queréis venir, empezad por no divulgarlo a los cuatro vientos.

- No hables en plural, yo no soy "los tontos de mi curso".

A Gaara se le escapa una risita que apenas trata de disimular.

- Pero cada vez vas más con ellos, eh…

Tengo que decir algo. El silencio podría sellar mi tumba, aunque si hablase tal vez conjuraría mi perdición. Tengo que arriesgarme.

- Pues sí, he conocido a uno que se llama Sasuke. Bueno, conocido", he hablado con él un día; pero quiero decir que me lo pasé bien y es buen chico, y no me importaría verle el sábado, parece majo.

Gran distracción. ¡Genial! ¿Cómo se me habrá ocurrido?

- ¡Hola, Shika! ¿Qué cara nos traes, chaval, te ha pasado algo?

El comentario de mi hermano me hiela la sangre. Me giro para ver su reacción.

Mierda, parece enfadado. ¿Habrá escuchado?

- Antes estaba mejor la verdad.

Su ceño se frunce irremediablemente, al igual que sus labios apretados. Dibuja una media sonrisa sin mucho éxito y evita mirarme.

Lo ha escuchado, aunque sólo con la parte final habría suficiente para esta reacción. ¿Por qué me siento mal? No soy culpable de nada, solo es un malentendido sin importancia.

- Supongo que yéndome a dormir me irá mejor. No voy a ir a ningún sitio esta noche.

Me mira al pronunciar esas últimas palabras y trato de hacerle entender con la mirada que se equivoca. Demasiado tarde; se gira para irse, y no hace falta decir que ha anulado nuestra cita.

Bah, será tonto, si él se lo cree peor para él.

_Al cabo de un rato**_

- Sasuke, necesito que me hagas un favor.

Nunca creí que acabaría haciendo esto. Él mira el papel que le tiendo con una sonrisa burlona y una ceja levantada.

- No sé si creerme lo que me estas pidiendo. No parece tu… estilo...- apenas puede contener la risa, y lo miro de manera glacial- Perdón, jaja, perdón… Ehem, Está bien, no te preocupes.

Coge el papel que le tiendo y hace el gesto de marcharse-.

- ¡Un momento! No te he dicho para quién es.

- Creo que no hace falta, pero déjame pensar detenidamente…-pone los ojos en blanco- Shikamaru Nara?

Me suben los colores de la humillación. ¡Será…!

- No tienes ni idea de lo difícil que es para mí, y más con… este trozo de papel. Pero… creo que… no sé, hay algo que me hace pensar que, tal vez…

- ¿Valga la pena?

Una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios. Lo abrazo, presa de la emoción;

- Después de lo que vas a hacer tú por mí, te juro que voy a ayudarte a conseguir una chica que te haga cambiar esa cara de aburrimiento, y te devolveré el favor. Si no fuera porque Shikamaru llegó primero –le guiño un ojo y ser ríe.

- Bah, ni siquiera entonces, no te hagas ilusiones.

Me revuelve el pelo; un gesto de amor en plan fraternal que conozco muy bien, y se va. Me quedo sola delante de la puerta del edificio de los chicos. El ruido de unos pasos me llama la atención. Kankurô me pasa un brazo sobre los hombros y sonríe.

- ¿Tengo que estar celoso?

- No aun, aunque… Tampoco creo que llegues a estarlo por ese.

Andamos un tramo de asfalto hacia el patio trasero, que viene a ser un terreno perteneciente al internado al que está "prohibido" ir, aunque hay una puerta que deja una fácil entrada, escondida entre unos arbustos. Ambos cruzan la valla. No es un delito grave, más allá hay otra, porque los campos circundantes del internado pertenecen a el mismo.

- ¿Entonces, por quién?

Miro la puesta de sol, recostada cómodamente contra un árbol. Hacía tiempo que mi hermano y yo no hacíamos eso, y fue un momento demasiado agradable para entorpecerlo con explicaciones.

- Nunca antes habías insistido tanto por el tema.

Me ha salido con un tono demasiado ala defensiva.

- ¿Shikamaru Nara?

- ¿Perdona? –inquiero frunciendo el ceño.

- Debo admitir que os vi yendo hacia atrás del gimnasio, y después le vi salir a él muy… contento. Fue por eso que le pregunte qué le había pasado luego, y me extrañó la mirada que te dirigió, y aunque tu seas muy buena actuando eres mi hermana, así que dime a que viene esa carita de perro degollado.

- Supongo que me ha oído diciendo que Sasuke me caía bien y que quería verle el sábado.

- Eso no es…

- Cuando antes le había dicho que no iría con él, ni con nadie del curso, solo con vosotros. Igualmente, tampoco había motivos, pero no sé porque me siento como… culpable. Por eso le he hecho llegar una nota a través de Sasuke, para quedar y aclarar las cosas.

- Bueno, bueno, entonces no es para tanto. Pero, bueno, me haces sufrir. Todo este rollo indica que estas bien colgada por ese, habrá que vigilarlo…-rió.

- Más bien vigílame a mi; tu hermana es una rompecorazones. Con ese Sasuke…

- ¡Así me gusta la vida hay que vivirla!

- Era broma. Me parece que sería incapaz de liarme con tantos a la vez como tú lo haces.

- Es muy sencillo; simplemente…

- No hace falta que me lo digas.

El cielo tiene un hermoso tono rosado y naranja que convierte todo en oro. Ambos oímos el ruido de la puerta del edificio de los chicos.

- Tu hombre.

- ¡No es mi hombre!

- Quédate aquí, voy a buscarlo y le diré que venga, vale? Anda, hasta luego.

Me pellizca la mejilla y se va. Le doy las gracias y me deshago la cola, revolviéndome el pelo y tirándomelo hacia atrás. Me temo que tendré que estar lo más "persuasiva" que pueda para convencerlo. Sonrío ante la idea.

- Hola.

No ha tardado nada.

- Ho-hola.

No puedo evitar ruborizarme al recordar lo que pasó un rato antes.

- ¿No te sientas? –digo al ver que se recuesta al otro lado del árbol.

- No pienso quedarme mucho rato.

- Si es por Sasuke…

- Si lo es. Creo que es normal estar un poco… cabreado, cuando te lías con una chica y al rato te enteras, no sólo de otros, sino de ella misma, que tiene novio. Además de haber flirteado tanto conmigo… Pero aunque os vi charlando un día nunca pude imaginar… Bueno, si lo imaginé pero no me lo creí. Da igual.

- No da igual. ¿Quién más te ha dicho eso?

- Sasuke mismo.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Sasuke ha venido y me ha dicho que tenia algo para mi, entonces le he dicho que si venia a decirme que me laejara de su novia, Temari, no pasaba nada. Suerte que Ino me advirtió.

- ¿Y él que dijo?

-Él dijo, cito textualmente: "Suerte que demuestras ahora lo poco que vales, así al menos le ahorras a Temari tener un novio tan patético que se cree lo que dicen las cotillas". El muy… la verdad es que no sé qué hago aquí. Supongo que no sé si me creo lo que Ino me ha dicho porque sé que, bueno, que está un poco por mí, pero…

- Y yo que pensaba que no te enterabas de cuando te ponía esos ojitos.

- ¡Creo que justo en ese momento tu obsequiabas a Sasuke tu mejor sonrisa, así que no me vengas con cuentos!

- Sasuke sólo es mi amigo, y es cierto que espero verle el sábado, al menos él tiene más sesera que tú!

- Mira, no sé… no quiero malos rollos. ¿Las cosas claras, vale? ¿Él solo es tu amigo?

- Si.

- ¿De verdad?

No puedo evitar acercarme a él; durante la discusión me he levantado y ahora mismo estamos frente a frente. Sólo se ve la luna, aunque el cielo aún está bastante claro.

- De verdad. Él solo me cae muy bien, y tú…-me callo. No quiero empezar con declaraciones demasiado tempranas.

- ¿Yo qué?

- Nada. No puedo decirlo.

- ¿La reina del hielo empieza a derretiste eh?

-Bueno, si quieres algo de información, puedo reconocer que, simplemente, me pones. Pero no te hagas ilusiones, solo eres un buen substituto para ese novio imaginario…

- ¿He oído la palabra novio?

El corazón me late deprisa. Acabaré mareándome; esto va demasiado rápido.

- Hmm, no. Lo siento pero auqnue me siento muy atraída por ti no sé si funcionaríamos y no te conozco y todo está yendo muy rápido.

- Está bien, entonces puedes escoger entre ser mi amiga con derecho a roce, o, mi fan número uno.

- Cretino… -Me acerco para besarle pero me alejo un instante, para susurrarle al oído-; Está bien, me quedo con lo de amiga con derecho a roce.


	5. Chapter 5

**INO**

Tiro de la cortina con fuerza.

- Cariño si tiras más, la vas a romper...

- Cállate. No ha funcionado, la nueva pareja del año se esta besando en la pradera con la puesta de sol de fondo –empieza a reirse, y yo no le veo la gracia-. ¿Se puede saber que te pasa por la cabeza?

- ¡Eres tú! Llevas demasiado tiempo con ese rollo. Primero Sasuke toda la infancia; te "enfrentas" a Sakura y pierdes, y mira que perder con una chica que lleva el pelo teñido de rosa ya es fuerte, pero además, te empeñas en Shikamaru quién obviamente te tiene tan vista que solo podrías aburrirle en la cama. ¡Si hasta os bañaban juntos de pequeños! Tendrías que ser más objetiva y buscar a alguien que te convenga más. Y no digo que te lances a por Shino, jajaja, auqnue eso sería divertido de ver, jusjusXD

- No sé porque tengo una amiga como tú, de verdad.

- ¿No hay nadie más que te aguante? Vamos, no pongas esa cara, es broma… Solo es que las chicas te tienen un poco olvidada desde que decidiste hacer a Shika el centro de tu mundo.

- ¡Tenten! Es que no puedo desear un chico guapo y… interesante y bueno, buen chico y… y tal?

- Sasuke es el badboy, aunque solo sea en apariencia, así que con esa no me la juegas, pero tienes razón que Shika es buena persona, y "atractivo". El otro es más guapo, pero este te inflama la piel que no veas.

Sonrío al oír su charla de cada día. No puedo evitarlo.

- Seguimos en un callejón sin salida: Shika sale con esa. Y mi dignidad (lo que es más importante) ¡Esta por los suelos!¡Sabe que le mentí!

- No pasa nada, lo pasará por alto –la miré con ojos tristes-, en serio, si sabe (porque seria tonto si no lo supiera) que siempre te ha gustado, así que como es buen chico, no dirá nada y podrás estarle eternamente agradecida, aunque no se yo… creo que hay una variable que no hemos contemplado.

- ¡Lo que me faltaba!¿Que más me puede ocurrir?

Me miró, frunciendo los labios.

- ¿Temari?

* * *

**SAKURA**

Hinata se acerca a hablar con Temari. Me sorprendo porque normalmente no se atrevería a ello, ya me deja más boquiabierta que ella apague su mp4 y le dedique una sonrisa afable, saludándola con amabilidad.

La curiosidad mató al gato. No me resisto a acercarme, aunque antes mejor tanteo el terreno.

- ¡Hinata, tengo que decirte…! Oh, -¡sorpresa!¿quién nolo ha hecho nunca (aunque es más frecuente hacerlo por un tío)- Temari, hola, bueno… ya puestos, puedes enterarte tú también: se ve que ayer Ino casi se declara a Shika, pero se enteró de que está con otra (aunque no sé quién es) y le dijo que esta estaba saliendo con Sasuke. El muy tonto se lo tragó. Se ve que hoy ha ido a hablar con Sasuke para disculparse: eso quiere decir que ayer por la noche hubo pelea, tanto de enamorados como bronca con Sasuke, ¡pobre Shika, y todo por Ino! Aunque si hoy se ha resuelto el asunto con Sasuke, será que también lo ha hecho con su nueva "amiga". Me alegro mucho por él, ¿tú no? –miro a Hinata, y veo que sonríe de una forma extraña. Casi parece una mueca, y no consigo entender su significado. Para eso hay que mirara Temari, más roja que un tomate y mordiéndose los labios para paliar la sonrisa. -¡Dios mío!¡Cuánto me alegro Temari-kun!

La agarro y le doy dos besos. Me alegro de veras. Aunque no se parece muchísimo a Shika y es mayor que él, tal vez hagan buena pareja.

"Él tan sincero y agradable y tu tan callada y reservada."

- Te tomo aprecio, porque nunca te he oído hablar mal de nadie, aunque quiero conocerte más. No te pienses que empezarás a ser la "novia de shika", si no quieres no se lo digo a nadie.

- Gracias.

- Lo que quería decir con eso es que, no vas a recibir el título oficial por eso y vas a ser representada por él, o sea, quiero ser tu amiga pero de verdad, por ti. Me alegro de que Hinata se te haya acercado porque normalmente das un poco de miedo y, no sé. Me alegro. ^^

Temari estaba incrédula y sin habla. Se aclaró la garganta y sonrió al fin.

- Por mi… perfecto ^^.

¡Creo que nos entendemos bien!

- Bien, ahora que soy tu amiga…-a Hinata se le escapó un: "Oh, no, por favor!"- vamos a pensar algo que hacer con Ino. No me malinterpretes, auqnue sea una arpía no me voy a poner a su nivel, solo que, no sé. Hay algo que me inquieta en todo esto, y…

- ¿Sakura, puedo coger tu Ipod mientras charlas sin tener nada que decir?

Me sonrojo un momento al oír esa voz. "Su" voz. Con lo mala actriz que soy cualquiera se da cuenta, pero también hay que decir que llevo años practicando ese gesto, esa sonrisa casual de "¿Oh, tu por aquí?"

- Sasuke, puedes cogerlo, mientras no le des demasiado a la canción "pop goes my heart", todas sabemos tus instintos.

Ya me sale sólo contestarle esos comentarios.

- ¡Qué Temari, haciendo amigas?

¿Qué tiene esta chica? ¿Es un imán o qué?¿o la protagonista de un shojo para chicas?

- Ya ves. En vez de escuchar el Ipod, ven y siéntate con nosotras, y compórtate, eh. Aprende a socializarte.

El se ríe de una broma privada que al parecer, ambos comparten. Se sienta. ¿De donde ha salido tanta confianza y tanta risa aquí y allá?

- Estábamos hablando de un tema, que me a hecho pensar en ti. Te agradezco lo de ayer con Shika, aunque al final se complicara un poco y tal, actuaste como un amigo. Bueno, gracias.

- De nada, de nada.

Como siempre está sentado bien recto en la silla. Se hace un silencio un poco incómodo y que no pienso salvar. Pero tampoco me voy a ir…

Buf, que remedio.

- O sea que te portaste. Debe ser la única buena acción que has hecho durante toda tu vida.

He sonado demasiado resentida; vamos, que ha sido un claro reproche. Miro a Hinata en busca de ayuda, sin embargo es Temari la que acude a mi rescate.

- Oh, seguro que sí. Pero yo sé, que aunque rechace tantas chicas (¡si hasta yo me e enterado!) es un chico sensible y adorable. Con un corazón enamorado, podríamos decir, aunque no podemos decir de quién…

* * *

**SASUKE**

Su amplia sonrisa indica que se está burlando de mi. Por su mirada reconozco que me ha pillado. Lo sabe. El "no podemos decir quién" lo indica. Pero ¿Cómo?

- El que ríe el último ríe mejor. Ya veremos cómo te irá con tu maridito. "Volverás a mi arrastrándote los pies, nena".

En ese momento Sakura dijo algo y al segundo siguiente ella y Hinata estaban fuera. Relajé los músculos.

- Pero qué tímido eres.

- Pero si la conozco desde…

Mierda, se me a escapado.

- No te preocupes, ya lo he notado, es como si estuvieras más hablador, y un poco artificial tal vez, a su lado. No creo que eso le guste.

- Nada le gusta.

- Sasuke, si hasta has dicho una broma completamente estúpida. Yo te arrearía un par de calmantes si fuera ella.

- A ver, ella vive en su mundo vale? No tengo ninguna posibilidad. La tuve en primaria y escapé por los pelos y ahora que estoy completamente a salvo…

- ¿Estas contento?

- ¡NO!

- Tema zanjado. El sábado te lanzas.

- ¡Dios mío, cuantas cosas pasaran este "sábado noche"! ¿Pero mejor no hablar de esto, como te va con ese?

- ¡Tengo dos hermanos, gracias!

- ¿A ellos les contarías esto?

La miré con incredulidad.

- No, tienes razón. Va bien, sólo que, no sé. Tengo miedo de que sea puro calentón. De que si vamos más allá pues me deje plantada. Aunque creo que no, de verdad, quiero creer que no… Pero aun así, más que el tema de sexo, que por supuesto es es-tu-pen-do…!

- Haré como si no hubiera oído nada.

- Bueno, bueno,… eso, hm, es nuestra definición actual, él dice que somos amigos con derecho a roce, porque a mi novios me parecía exagerado, y…

- Temari, no te preocupes, las etiquetas son lo último que debe importare. Tienes que pasarlo bien, ocúpate de eso y ya está. Vivir el presente. Si después te casas con él, pues lo haces, y si no, pues no.

- Oh, tienes razón. ¡Este es mi chico! ¡Ahora ve a hablar con Sakura, creo que a ella le gustas, en serio! ¡Si tus amigos no te lo han dicho es porque salta a la vista!

* * *

**NARUTO**

- ¿Naruto, puedo hacerte una pregunta personal…?

Empiezo a toser, la pregunta me ha obligado a atragantarme con la bebida.

- Supongo que sí, Sasuke.

- ¿Crees que…?

Lo miro, expectante.

- No, no es una buena idea.

Se gira y se va, sin decir más.

**Al cabo de un rato**

Sasuke vuelve a la habitación. Huele a tabaco. Sin esperar un segundo me dice, casi en un susurro:

- ¿Crees que a… Sakura le gusto?

No puede ser. ¿Se ha dado cuenta?

- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? –rectifico.

- Eso da igual. ¿Si o no?

- Yo me inclino por el si pero, ¿no deberías probar suerte el sábado, en vez de conmigo?

- Así voy más tranquilo. Pero ahora que lo sé… no sé que haré. Me he negado a salir con tantas chicas que ahora hasta me daría palo salir con una porque, ya sabes, con Sakura uno no solo se acuesta…

- Se casa con ella? ¡Por favor, das grima, hablas como un octogenario verde! Y además tienes que estar pillado para pensar eso. En fin, buena suerte, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

Apago la luz. Tras su arranque de sinceridad no puedo callar.

- Yo también quiero intentarlo el sábado.

- Eso será una orgía al final…

- ¿Cómo crees que son los de los cursos superiores? Sábado significa orgía en su idioma.

- ¿Quién es?

Permanezco en un silencio vacilante durante unos cuantos minutos.

- Hinata. Aunque no sé ella qué hará. Quiero decir, quién le gusta…-Buenas noches.

- Nasnochess.

- ¿Hoy es jueves?

- Si. Ahora si, el último buenas noches.-responde medio dormido.

- Vale, buenas noches.


	6. Chapter 6

**TEMARI**

Ayer apenas hablé con Shikamaru. Nos cruzamos una vez por el pasillo y me dijo que tenía un examen al día siguiente, así que le apenaba defraudarme, pero no iba a poder quedar conmigo.

"- No pasa nada, es más; ¿Quién te ha dicho que tenemos que vernos cada día?"

Respondí. Soy demasiado impulsiva, pero me da miedo ir demasiado en serio y, no sé; no es que me sienta incómoda con él, ni mucho menos. Sólo me da un poco de vergüenza.

- Hola…

- Oh, buenas Hina.

Sus ánimos se confunden con los míos, ninguna de las dos tenemos un aspecto precisamente jovial. Me dirijo con ella hacia el comedor.

- Mañana es sábado…

- ¡Y el otro domingo! -respondo en un amargo y apenas audible susurro- Lo siento, es que, tanto hablar de esta fiesta me están entrando mareos… ¡Sólo es una fiesta!

Ella me mira y replica:

- ¿No todo el mundo tiene un Shikamaru, sabes?

- Lo siento… aunque yo tampoco estoy muy segura de si lo tengo del todo... Esta manera de empecinarse conmigo me hace pensar que quizá no durará mucho, es demasiado repentino. Demasiado perfecto…Y por lo tanto me hace pensar que puede ser, ya sabes, superficial.

- Tal vez no lo es tanto como piensas. Y aún así, no tienes nada que temer, porque, ¿los dos os queréis en el mismo grado, no? Quiero decir, lo malo sería si uno quisiera salir en serio con el otro y el otro no quisiera. –Se calló y lo pensó mejor- Da igual, yo a él lo veo contento cuando está contigo.

- Pero si casi ni le he visto desde antes de ayer.

Otra vez mi mal humor me traiciona.

- Esa voz me hace pensar que si estas enfadada por no verlo menos de 48 horas…

- No soy de piedra, ¿vale? Aquí parece que todo el mundo me cree frígida y pasota, pero en realidad…

- ¿Eres una fiera apasionada y salvaje?

Le saco al lengua.

- ¡Tonta! ¡En realidad me encariño demasiado rápido…! Por no hablar de lo que me puede ahora mismo el lado más… físico de la situación. Y sin embargo estoy muy liada…

- Te sientes insegura, lo que es normal. Aclárate sobre lo que quieres y cuéntaselo para poner las cartas sobre la mesa. La confianza lo es todo.

- El problema es que ni yo misma sé lo que quiero.

- Si otro chico, por ejemplo, Sasuke…

- ¡No es lo mismo!

- Ahora me dirás que Sasuke no esta bueno.

- Esta bueno y es muy guapo pero no es mi tipo.

- ¿Entonces, cuál es tu tipo?

La miro sonriendo y le aprieto del brazo.

- Gracias, te invito a un croissant extra.

Hina sonríe con complicidad.

- Me parece perfecto.

* * *

**SAKURA**

- Hinata, ¿que te parece Naruto?

Se pone colorada como un tomate y no hace falta que diga nada. Pero creo que quiero ver como se las apaña. ¡Que divertido!

- Bueno… euh, pues… Es un amigo de toda la vida. Lo mismo que para ti, supongo, aunque sin el ingrediente de "amor fraternal".

- Ya. Pues sabes, creo que a él le gustas. ¿Seguro que a ti no te gusta un poco?

- ¿Quién te a dicho eso?

- ¿Dicho qué?

- Sakura no me torees. ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

- Ya que estas tan interesada… Él mismo.

Estamos en la habitación a solas. Hinata estaba leyendo hasta que empezó nuestra conversación. Y ahora ha tirado el comic al suelo y esta incorporada en la cama con el pelo revuelto. Yo la miro desde mi cama y dejo el mp3 en la mesilla de noche. Basta de bromas; si esta pareja funciona me hará tan feliz que voy a rebentar. Me temo que me he precipitado al contárselo.

- Bien. Confio en ti. Pero aunque el te lo haya dicho…

- Esta noche va a querer hablar contigo, creo. Aunque si yo fuera tu, lo haria sufrir un rato, piensa que si no creerá que lo tiene facil.

- Naruto no es así.

Sonrío de oreja a oreja.

- No, tienes razón. Aún así, vamos a hacerle sufrir igualmente. ¿Vamos a buscar a alguien que nos preste algo adecuado para la noche? Algo nuevo, quiero decir; despampanante.

* * *

**TEMARI**

Alguien tira piedras a mi ventana. No es la primera ni la última vez que lo hacen, como mi dormitorio esta en el primer piso… El corazón me da un vuelco cuando compruebo quién es. Abro la ventana.

- Hola –dice Shikamaru.

- Hola.

- ¿Hacemos algo?

Me mira desde abajo, sonriente. Lo primero que se me ocurre es preguntarle que quiere hacer. Pero, ¡qué demonios!, mejor adelantarse.

- ¿Quieres subir?

Se le suben un poco los colores.

- Esta prohibido…-dice.

- No se si quiero salir con un chico al que le ofrezco una entrada a mi habitación y me pone reparos por las "normas del cole". Ahí te quedas.

Cierro la ventana y me muero al hacerlo. Lo que acabo de decir es broma, pero me muero por dentro. No sé si aguantaré sin verle hasta la noche.

Llaman a la puerta. Sonrío y me levanto a abrir pero no hace falta porque entra casi al instante.

- Lo siento pero ni que decidas dejarme fuera ni que una profe me pille me parece una buena idea.

Me acerco hacia él. El silencio se impone. No tardo en romperlo. Estamos en el medio de la habitación cuadrada, la pared de la ventana esta ocupada por un escritorio y las de ambos lados tienen una cama a un lado, y una estantería y un armario en el otro.

- ¿Qué te parece una buena idea, entonces? –lo miro desafiante. No sé cuando aprendí a provocar así.

Evidentemente, funciona; en un segundo me rodea con sus brazos, y al siguente su boca encuentra la mía. Nos devoramos el uno al otro; yo aprieto mi cuerpo hacia él y él casi me levanta en vilo para acercarse más. Me escapo de sus besos. Hago como si fuera a besarlo y me aparto, él se da cuenta y me sigue. Me dirijo de espaldas a la cama, y después de menos de dos minutos de jugar al gato y al ratón se cansa y me empuja encima de la cama para caer encima mío, acariciándome el seno con la mano por encima de la ropa.

Creo que voy a morir de placer y empiezo a pensar en como seria si su mano se deslizara debajo de mi camiseta.

- ¡Temari tienes que dejarnos ropa!

Shikamaru pega un salto y se va hacia el escritorio, mirando hacia la ventana. Cierra los puños visiblemente azorado o cabreado. Trata de respirar fondo y me doy cuenta de que deberia hacer lo mismo porque mis ansias crecen aún más y no puedo tenerlo. Miro a Sakura y a Hinata, todas sonrosadas.

- Volvemos luego…

- No, hm… -mantente firme-, mejor esperad un momento fuera. Ahora salgo.

- Vale.

- Shika…

- ¿Cómo que esperad un momento fuera?

- Hombre, no puedo echarlas así como así.

- Te obligaré a tener ganas de ello.

Me arrincona contra la pared (aunque la verdad es que me dejo, pero bueno). Y me besa largamente. Es un beso suave y delicioso. Cuando libera mis labios, lo miro; tan guapo, con los suyos rojos e hinchados, sin aliento y con la mirada fija en los míos. Pierdo aire y empiezo a marearme de verdad, aunque no solo por eso. Ha sido este beso. Demasiado fuerte para mí y a la vez tan dulce.

- Lo siento, pero. Me mareo.

- Siéntate.

- No, no. Estoy bien, solo un poco mareda. EN fin, no quiero ofenderte y SABES que te necesito tanto como tu a mí, pero…

- ¿Nos vemos luego?

- ¿No te sabe mal?

- No te preocupes.

Joder, pues a mi si me sabe mal.

- Vale, hasta luego.

Lo beso una y otra vez y solo me devuelve los pies en el suelo una risa seguida de una palmada en el culo.

- Eres incontrolable. Hala, hasta luego. Es que si no… me muero.

- vale, perdona. Ciao.

- Adiós.

Abro la puerta y me da un pico antes de marcharse. Maldigo cada paso que da a medida que se aleja hacia la escaleras, cuando lo pierdo de vista.

- Lo sentimos de veras.

Miro a Saku y Hina.

- Pasad, pero espero que tengáis una buena razón para haber molestado.

- Razón de vida o muerte, te lo juro –dice Sakura, sentándose en la cama-, a ver como te lo cuento…


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7: LA FIESTA

La luna apenas brillaba en el inmenso lago; su esplendor se confundía con el de las llamas de las diversas hogueras y la superficie se veía perturbada continuamente por gente que se lanzaba al agua entre gritos y risas.

Temari, Hinata y Sakura se maravillaron por lo animada que estaba ya la fiesta desde su posición en el camino que bordeaba el lago, viendo los círculos de gente.

**TEMARI**

- Parece que estén aquí al lado… ¡espero que no nos oigan desde el internado! –dijo Hinata, con una risa nerviosa.

- ¡A ti te van a oír, llorando por Naruto como no pase nada esta noche! – río a carcajada limpia.

Sakura me interrumpe, aunque riendo:

- Vamos, no seas mala. Hinata, tu déjate llevar y si no se decide…sólo tienes que tomar la iniciativa.

- ¡Bueno, ya esta bien! Ya hemos llegado –exclama Hinata.

Sakura y yo nos miramos, cómplices, sabiendo que nada ni nadie podría resistirse a Hinata esa noche: el veredicto habían sido shorts de los más cortos (que se había puesto tras mucha reticencia y una larga discusión), una camiseta sin tirantes muy escotada y una armilla corta. Simple pero eficiente y sin posibilidad de pasar desapercibida, y menos por alguien que ya se fijaba en ella.

- ¡Temari! – Kankurô me saludaba desde el círculo de los "mayores", en el que controlaban la música y la mayor parte de la bebida. Gaara, el único presente de su curso en el bosque, se encontraba a su lado.

Llegamos rápidamente hacia ellos y me di cuenta de que mis nuevas amigas se sentían un poco incómodas.

- Gaara y Kankuro, estas son Hinata y Sakura.

- ¿Qué tal? –Gaara sonrió especialmente a Hinata y Kankurô y yo nos hechamos una rápida mirada de risa y sorpresa a la vez.

Hinata se limitó a sonreír tímidamente y Kankurô no tardó en relajar las cosas con un poco de bebida. Nos sentamos con ellos y Sakura no pudo evitar hacerme un gesto: Gaara había acaparado la atención de Hinata y estaban charlando de manera más íntima. No pude evitar encogerme de hombros.

El ambiente estaba muy caldeado cuando una mano se posó en mi cabeza.

- ¡Hey!

Me giré, sin ocultar mi decepción.

- Sasuke, ¿podrías haber sido Shikamaru, no crees?

- ¿Pero tu de que vas? –rió él-, ¿Qué tal chicos?

Sakura tenía las mejillas rojas por la bebida.

- Anda, mira quién está aquí. Estamos bien, a que sí, Kankurô? Temari? Jajajia… Tu, ¿parece que estas muy guapo, no? -siguió, poniéndose seria y mirando a Sasuke.

- Anda no te pongas melosa, Sakura – reí yo, tratando de salvarle el culo para que mañana no me llorara por lo dicho esta noche, ya que me había fijado en las miradas que le hacía a Sasuke a escondidas-, pero tiene razón, estas… ¡extremadamente guapo! -reí, quitándole importancia al asunto.

Sasuke me miró, astuto, y rió. _Ahhh no tiene un pelo de tonto_, pensé, _pobre Saku_…

- Voy a dar una vuelta, ¿alguien viene?-digo levantándome.

Sasuke se sienta en mi sitio y Sakura salta rápidamente a mi lado, y ayuda a Hinata a levantarse, que cada vez estaba más cariñosa con Gaara.

Nos vamos a un aparte y, al alejarnos de los chicos rompimos a reír.

- ¡Estás loca! O sea que te gusta Sasuke! Que bien, que ilusión, pero que metedura de pata! jajaja

- ¡Callateeee! -replica ella riendo-, ¡la que peligra eres tú Hinata!, ¿Qué estás haciendo con Gaara?

- No sé, es muy mono.

- Uhhh terreno peligroso: ¡me han dicho que alguien se la va a jugar a dos bandas! -grita Sakura.

- No estoy con ninguno de los dos… pero ahora que lo dices… -ríe maliciosamente ella.

Recostadas debajo de un arbol vemos a Naruto, que está saltando en el agua con otra gente ebria, bailando y jugando.

- Oh, terreno de conquista perfecto, pero intenta no empaparte demasiado, sino, quieras o no se te tiarará encima! –chillo. Mi equilibrio es precario y mi tono de voz más subido de lo que me gustaria,l pero de repente todo me hace mucha gracia.

- Naruuuutoooo! –lo llama Hinata, y Sakura y yo rodamos por el suelo de la risa.

El se ríe y nos saluda a su vez, y nos hace señales para que vayamos al agua.

- Todo tuyo –exclama Sakura.

Ni ella ni yo paramos de reír mientras Hinata se va y se despide con la mano.

- Si es que Hinata con un par de copas encima se revoluciona.

- Bueno, ahora nos toca a ti y a mi, -dice Sakura- y me dicen que Shikamaru está… ahí. ¡Será cerdo!

Estaba rodeado de chicas, y parecía divertirse de lo más.

- ¡Shika..!-empieza a gritar Sakura.

- ¡Cállate!-le tapo la boca con las manos. Demasiado tarde: nos ha oído- Mañana te voy a matar, lo juro.

- Mañana me lo agradecerás –sonríe, mientras Shikamaru atraviesa el mar de gente que lo rodea en nuestra dirección. Me muero de los nervios en ver como deja con la palabra en la boca a las chicas a su alrededor y su determinación para llegar hasta mí.

Lo estoy mirando fijamente, y cuando llega a mi lado, debajo del árbol, me doy cuenta de que Saku ha desaparecido.

- Te he estado buscando toda la noche. –dice Shika.

- Parecía que te lo estabas pasando de maravilla.

- Jej, ¿estás celosa?

- ¿por qué lo dices? Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras… y yo también, ¿no?

- ¿Ahora me sales con esas?

- ¿Desde cuando somos novios exclusivos?

- ¿Desde que me morí de celos pensando que estabas con Sasuke y tu te morías también por desmentirlo?

- ¿Que debo responder ahora? "¿Oh, si, no podría vivir sin ti?"

Me atrae hacia él lentamente con su brazo.

- Por ejemplo…

Me besa, una vez. Dos.

- Un momento, -trato de concentrarme para pensar-, estoy un poco bebida y…Bah!

Le hecho los brazos al cuello y empiezo a besarle. Él me aparta.

- ¿Qué haces? –me cuesta creer que me haya apartado.

- Sólo quiero estar seguro de que sabes lo que haces, como esas bebida y eso… Además, estabas a media frase y normalmente no quieres que te interrumpan…

Lo miro con incredulidad.

- ¿No me digas que ahora vas a tener escrúpulos?-inquiero.

- Que tontería, ni el más mínimo…

- ¡Entonces vamos al agua!

-¿?

**SAKURA**

Me separo de Temari y su amorcito, y los veo acaramelarse desde lejos. No debería envidiarles pero lo hago. ¡Es incontrolable! Estoy sentada al fuego, con Kankurô y los demás y debería divertirme al máximo, sin embargo tengo a Sasuke al otro lado de la hoguera charlando y riendo y pasándoselo en grande y tan guapo y tan… inalcanzable, hablando con chicas mayores y mucho más guapas e interesantes que yo…

- ¿Dónde está Hinata?

La pregunta proviene de Gaara. No me gusta dar malas noticias, y el pobre es muy majo y el hermano de Temari. Aunque, si algo he aprendido de esta, es que hay que ser directa.

- Esta, problablemente, liándose con Naruto detrás de algun arbusto.-le doy un golpe en el hombro y otros ríen tras oír el comentario.

Sonrió y miro el fuego. Mi mirada se encuentra con la de Sasuke. Solo a sido un flechazo, pero juraria que me estaba mirando. Aunque claro, si acababa de hablar.

Una pareja se levanta y se va diciendo; "pues creo que vamos a seguir el ejemplo", con lo que las risas aumentan.

De pronto alguien llega corriendo:

- ¡Atención! Van a tirar a Shikamaru Nara al lago!

Todos se levantan al instante. No entiendo tanto alboroto porque el lago está lleno de gente, pero bueno. Me pregunto si Temari tendrá algo que ver con esto.

Sasuke se queda rezagado; de hecho no parece que tenga intención de ir hacia allí.

- Pobre Shika, eh. –sonrío forzadamente.

Me mira. Sonrie levemente y hace el gesto de marcharse.

- ¡Eh, un momento! Serás borde, ¿quién te manda irte sin decirme nada?¡Te he hablado, no me has oido?-las palabras me salen sin poder evitarlo. No volveré a beber en mi vida.

Se gira, contrariado y a la vez sorprendido.

- Estas bastante bebida, así que no lo tendré en cuenta. -Murmura.

- Pues me alegro de estarlo porque desde que nos conocimos desde pequeños creo que no te he hablado nunca del todo en serio. De lo nerviosa que me pone que cuando me dices adiós y te vas, nunca te giras, no miras atrás, para no sé, decir adiós con la mano o algo. A veces te digo cosas y simplemente me miras o me ignoras. La mitad del tiempo no me diriges más de tres palabras. ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? ¿No te he caído nunca bien?

Me siento un poco tonta, pero la respuesta no se hace esperar:

-Me pregunto si te crees que eres especial o algo, porque, para que lo sepas, yo soy así.

Empieza a marcharse.

- ¡Eh, espera..!

Se gira demasiado bruscamente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decirme? ¿Qué no soy jovial ni hablador? ¿Qué no soy como Shika y Naruto, atentos y buenos amigos siempre? Lo siento pero lo que ves es lo que hay, siento haberte defraudado.

- ¡No digo que me hayas defraudado! –ha empezado a andar y no va a parar. Estamos solos en el claro del bosque, se oyen gritos al otro lado del lago. Le sigo sin vacilar; ¡no me va a dejar atrás esta vez!

- ¡Más bien al contrario! –grito, falta de respiración por seguirle, y decido quedarme donde estoy.

- Sakura… -Sasuke ha vuelto atrás y se acerca a mí. Parece querer explicarme algo.

Me mira intensamente. Sólo hay una manera de acabar esta comprometida discusión: habrá que arriesgarlo todo.

- ¡Sasuke! –lo agarro del cuello de la camiseta y le beso con fuerza.

Al instante me arrepiento y no tengo más remedio que salir corriendo.


End file.
